When I was your man
by Fighter23
Summary: Cute cherry oneshot! Mike is sad to see that Rachel has moved on because of his stupid ways so he dedicates a song to her. Puckleberry, Samchel, Pezberry, and Brittberry friendship if you squint


**Cute little Cherry oneshot I thought of!**

It was Friday night and it was the night of the talent show at Mckinely high. Rachel sat on the bleachers with her new boyfriend Logan (he was a kind of sweet guy who was really good looking). Rachel didn't sign up this year. This year she became a Cheerio, and she just didn't feel the need anymore. She didn't sing now especially since she broke up with- _him._ It's not like she wanted to. I mean he was her first love and first loves are everything. He made her feel confident, and beautiful. He was her dance partner. They were _Cherry_. That was there shipname (which he would always say is _way_ better than Finchel). But things ended after a while. Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts when Logan rubbed his hand against her arm.

"It's starting." He told her. Rachel felt quite uncomfortable right now for the following reasons:

She was in her Cheerios uniform. Not the long sleeved turtle neck version. The full set one for summer, apparently all Cheerios had to wear their uniforms to all school events (remind her to "thank" Santana for sending a video of her doing gymnastics to Coach Slyvester)

Everyone was staring at her. Enough said ( apparently Rachel Berry isn't as confident as she's seen to be. Maybe it's because _he_ wasn't with her anymore)

Logan was with her. Now trust me, she wasn't the kind of person that got embarrassed of people (unless you count the time she and Sam went to the mall and everytime he got something he would speak in his Matthew Mccouniway impression or that time Puck tried to speak Hebrew at Temple). Logan was everything you need in a guy. Short cut brown hair with green eyes (it didn't remind her of _him_) but no one knew him. He went to a private school in Columbus.

Figgins came on the mic.

"Ahem. Good evening students. Welcome to the 20th annual Mckinely High talent show. Even though we had a minor issue with last year's talent show, when Katy Green set herself on fire by mistake we are back!" Figgins said and the crowd went insane. _Seriously? They're buying it?_ Rachel thought to herself as she looked around at the insane audience. She remembered that she had bought herself a bottle of water before it started. She started to drink, while Figgins continued with his speech.

"Anyways, our first talent is Mike Chang singing!" Figgins said. Rachel's eyes got big like beach balls and she spit her water out which earned her some looks from people around her. Thank god she was in the front row. _ What the hell? Mike doesn't sing. He only sang for me._ Mike came out on stage wearing a white shirt with a black tie and walked over to the piano.

"Hey guys! So I don't sing very often. I just sing for one person, but that person left. So this song is dedicated to them. You know who you are." He said before starting to play.

"Isn't that the guy you use to go out with?" Logan asked Rachel confused, but Rachel was too caught up in the fact that Mike was singing on stage. For her.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

**[On weekends Rachel would sneak out and sleep with Mike in his Bed]**  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

**[Their song was I Only Have Eyes for you]**  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

**[Sometimes Puck and Sam would accidentally bring up Rachel]**  
It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers

**[He wishes he could rewind to the moment where she was sick and instead of helping her he could've gotten her flowers and told her, he loved her while holding her]**  
And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance

**[Sometimes they couldn't meet up because he had dance classes]**  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance

**[He remembers her begging to go to parties but, he sometimes said no because he danced too much. All she really wanted to do was dance with him]**  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

**[A week ago he saw Rachel and her new boyfriend dancing]**  
My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

**[When she ended it with him he broke down. He cried all night and watched their favorite Disney movies]**  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man  
Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong

**[He always hated admitting that he was wrong. But in the end it made him smile to see her do her little victory dance and smile]**  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

**[Even though he still loved her with all his heart and he couldn't handle seeing her without him, he wanted nothing but the best for her]**  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

By the end of the song Rachel's waterworks were on. Logan looked at the longing look she gave Mike. He sighed.

"Go get him tiger. We could still be friends." Logan told her. She smiled and mouthed "thank you". The crowd was going hysterical cheering. Mike started to bow and when he was about to walk off stage when Rachel ran up to him.

"Rachel? What are y-?"

"Oh shut up." She said before kissing him passionately, while the whole crowd cheered.

"Things will be different now, I promise." He said to her with tears of joy started to build in both of their eyes.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're my man." She said starting to kiss him again. Her kiss was interrupted when she saw 4 text messages.

**Brittany: Does this mean you're going to have half Asian half Jewish babies? YAYAYAY!**

**Santana: I love me some Cherry!**

**Noah: Tell Chang he better move that arm away from your lower back if he wants to keep it.**

**Sam: I'm only going to say one thing: Have safe sex, because Mike is getting some tonight, and if you get pregnant I'll kick his ass. **


End file.
